


Second Chances and Presidential Affairs

by MattyWantsToBattle



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is back, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jefferson is gay, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, Talking To Dead People, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, everything is sweet, he's alive again, there are ghosts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattyWantsToBattle/pseuds/MattyWantsToBattle
Summary: Hamilton had died. Just five days ago.Thomas couldn’t let anyone know how that affected him, no. They were rivals, and then Alexander endorsed him and then they didn’t care.No, Thomas didn’t care that Alex had died.He gripped the bulb of his cane, before throwing it across the room.“I don’t care that you were stupid and got yourself killed! I don’t care!!!!!!”“It kind of sounds like you do.”Thomas went rigid. Voice- he knew that voice.He quickly turned, hands in fists.Hamilton was leaning on the door frame, watching Thomas. His hair was held up, his glasses missing from his face. Hamilton was… was…“What. The. Fuck.”Or, Alexander has a second chance, and he is not throwing away his shot again.





	Second Chances and Presidential Affairs

**Author's Note:**

> Before we begin I just wanna say I love Hamilton so much right now /again/.
> 
> And that I'll be writing my other stories soon I just wanted to start SOMETHING with the Hamilsquad.

Alexander took a deep breath, eyes snapping open. He was disoriented for a moment, eyes looking every which way while he tried to figure out where he was. He gave a shaky noise, hand going to his ribs.

He could have sworn Aaron had shot him...

He stood up slowly, looking around him. White trees shot up from the ground, the leaves slowly blowing in the soft breeze.

He slowly walked around, eyes to the sky. The man felt lost. This wasn’t where he was supposed to be, was it?

He slowly roamed the paths, eyes glancing down at dirt roads underneath his feet until he made it to a lake.

Sitting by the lake was a familiar face- a very familiar face.

“… John?”

Laurens looked up, eyes widening as he took in who exactly was in front of him. His eyes narrowed. “Alex? Why are you here?!”

Alex flinched back a bit when the other stood up.

Laurens had his feet in the water, crossing his arms. He looked unhappy with Alex, pout on his lips and eyes dark.

Alex couldn’t help the tiny twitch of his lips. “Even angry at me, you’re cute.”

Laurens gave a noise, cheeks turning pink. He rolled his eyes, arms dropping. “You’re not supposed to be dead yet, Alex. What did you do?”

“That sounds very accusatory. Come on, maybe I just got sick and never got better!”

Laurens gave an unamused look.

“… Okay fine. I pissed Burr off and he challenged me to a duel.”

Laurens gave a noise. “Well, why didn’t you just apologize??”

“It’s principle Laurens! I will not apologize for doing what’s right. He can’t be in office, he only stands for himself.”

Laurens gave a huff, before nodding a bit. “Okay. I get it. Well, now you’re dead.”

Alex gave a noise. “… I was… pretty okay with that.”

“Well I’m not, so come with me.”

Alex gave a nonplussed noise. “What do you mean? Isn’t this heaven?”

Laurens inhaled as if about to say something, before shutting his mouth. “You still have a lot of work to do Alex. If people already know you’re dead, it might be a little harder. We have to hurry.”

Alex looked displeased that Laurens didn’t answer him, before giving a yelp when his hand was taken and suddenly the two were running.

Alex blinked as they continued running, as he continued to not feel tired. Laurens finally stopped in front of a golden tree.

Alex had a wide grin, looking around himself and touching his chest. “I’m not tired!”

Laurens smirked a bit, shaking his head. He moved to grab Alex’s hand, before putting it onto the tree. He put his own hand on there too, a door starting to open.

Laurens pulled back when it fully opened, before nodding.

“Go through.”

“What?”

Laurens frowned, gesturing. “Everything will make sense later, okay? Just go in.”

Alex licked his teeth, before slowly nodding and going through the door.

\---

Thomas Jefferson had moved into mansion. It had taken a bit of time before he decided to, but he did. He couldn’t help but feel like maybe it could be some sort of challenge- handle the architecture.

James Madison popped in and out often the last two months.

It was finally July 17th, exactly four months since he was elected, and, well…

Thomas Jefferson felt something.

He felt something terrible, something gross in his chest, something that made him want to throw things. He was walking around the mansion- the overly-grand, _Hamiltonian_ mansion, rubbing his face.

Hamilton had died. Just five days ago.

Thomas couldn’t let anyone know how that affected him, no. They were rivals, and then Alexander endorsed him and then they didn’t care.

No, Thomas didn’t care that Alex had died.

He gripped the bulb of his cane, before throwing it across the room.

“I don’t care that you were stupid and got yourself killed! I don’t care!!!!!!”

“It kind of sounds like you do.”

Thomas went rigid. Voice- he knew that voice.

He quickly turned, hands in fists.

Hamilton was leaning on the door frame, watching Thomas. His hair was held up, his glasses missing from his face. Hamilton was… was…

“What. The. Fuck.”

“I’m alive again, thanks to Laurens…”

Thomas stared with wide eyes. He wasn’t breathing, just staring.

“Uh… Well…”

“You… We had your funeral already.” Thomas spoke, reaching slowly for his cane.

Alex watched him. “Yeah? Pretty big turn out?” He asked hopefully.

Thomas gave a noise. “You really are Hamilton.”

Alex crossed his arms, pouting. “Well-“

“Mr. Jefferson?!”

Thomas jolted a bit when he heard someone from downstairs. He looked around, before moving to shove Alex into a closet.

“Ow- hey-!” Alex cried, before Thomas shut the door.

“Quiet! No one can know you’re here!” He hissed, before moving to rush down the stairs to intercept whoever had called him before they came up and found Alex.

Alex grunted as he squirmed in the closet, grunting. He didn’t come back to life to be stuffed in a closet.

Again.

Alex groaned as he finally opened the door, falling out with a soft grunt. “God-“

He sat up slowly, rubbing his face and looking around. He moved to leave the room, careful as he looked around, keeping himself hidden as best as possible.

Alex sat down in the chair he saw. This was an office, it seemed. He spun in the chair, eyes looking around. He flinched when the door was swung open roughly.

“Jesus Hamilton, you can’t even listen to me when I’m trying to keep you safe.” Thomas pinched the bridge of his nose. “You’re hopeless.”

Alex frowned. “Come on Jefferson, I don’t want to hide. I’m back! I can help again!”

“You’re dead, Alexander!” Thomas cried, with such ferocity that Alex’s mouth shut.

“People watched you die! You’ve been dead for 5 days! We had your funeral, remember?!”

Alex opened and closed his mouth, before swallowing. “… I…”

“We have to keep you hidden. We can take you to Monticello, and-“

“But…”

Thomas went quiet when Alex spoke, as if he was waiting for Alex to speak.

Alex found that he felt good when Thomas waited.

“Laurens told me to come back because I have more to do. How do I do anything if I’m dead?”

Thomas sighed. “You should have thought of that before accepting Burr’s duel.”

“Thomas…”

Thomas glanced away. This was the first- no, scratch that. This was the second time they’ve ever had a conversation like this.

One that was emotionally fueled, one that was…

“Look. We have never agreed on anything. But you can pitch things to the other branches as best you can. Send letters, etcetera. We’ll think of something.”

Alex snorted a bit. “You’re really going to help me.”

Thomas rolled his eyes. “Don’t let it get to your head. But as I was saying before, you’re still going to Monticello.”

Alex shifted. “Do I have to?”

Thomas licked his lips. “… I’ll come with you if you want. I’ll stay for a bit just until you get settled.”

“If I don’t ‘get settled’, I want to be taken back here.”

Thomas groaned, covering his face. “You’re insufferable Alexander. How could your wife ever manage you?”

Alex looked away. “Betsey…”

“… right… Well… You obviously can’t send her letters…”

Alex stood up. “Money?”

“I- what?”

“We can send her money? In your name, it’ll look good, people will think you’re a good person.”

Thomas scoffed. “I am a good person.”

Alex raised a brow.

“… fine. We’ll send your wife money.”

Alex smiled just a tiny bit. Okay. Maybe this would be okay.

Maybe.

“Alright, then take me to Monticello!”

“ _SHHH! Will you ever learn to be quiet?!_ ”


End file.
